Sons of the Land
The Sons of the Land (Hobratsi: Vazhishvilebi Mitsis) is an agrarian political party in Hobrazia. It was founded in May 3703 by tycoon Semon Tsulukidze as a big tent party representing the interest of farmers. History VM was founded in Astoria City on May 4, 3703 by Semon 'Tsulu' Tsulukidze. He united several farmers' pressure groups and unions under his leadership. Tsulukidze led the party to electoral victory in March 3704, winning both the presidential and legislative elections in an uncontested series of elections. The party easily won re-election in 3709 and in 3712, State Minister Givi Cherkezia was elected as party Chairman to replace Tengiz Chkubianishvili Policies 'Economy' VM has built a corporatist economic model in Hobrazia, combining a free enterprise economy with moderate government interference in order to ensure that competitiveness, fairness and innovation develop. The party favours a progressive income tax, maintenance of full employment and public-private cooperation in infrastructure and housing projects. 'Ecology' The party is moderately environmentalist, driven by a desire to preserve the natural beauty of the Hobrazian countryside. It however believes in moderation in environmental policy in order not to harm industry or traditonal rural life in areas such as hunting and traditional farming methods. 'Defence' VM supports maintenance of a strong and well funded military . The party favours increased military spending which it views a part of an effective deterrent. 'Social Issues' VM is very conservative on social issues and tends to oppose most alternative societal policies and social liberalism in general. It opposes abortion, divorce and legalisation of drugs. It supports the establishment of the Hobrazian Orthodox Church and Hobaism as the country's state religions. It supports freedom of conscience as well. VM leaders tend to have strong ties to the leadership of the two faiths. 'Devolution' VM is committed to building a centralised national government and opposes devolution in general. This stems out of the belief that devolution is divisive and often leads to the development of incompetent and bureaucratic local governments. 'Foreign Policy' VM embraces an internationalist foreign policy of ample engagement with foreign nations. It is a strong supporter of the Artanian Union although a significant minority on the party's left and right is sceptical of the Union. The party opposes 'unrestrained free trade' and imposes considerable tariffs on agricultural imports. 'Nationalism' Many VM members and leaders adhere to Hobrazian nationalism. They believe that Keymon is a part of Hobrazia and support reunification of the two entities. Most Hobrazian nationalists are of the civic kind and do not hold race-ethnicity based views nor do they advocate violence. Structure VM has a fairly centralised structure, with the bulk of party power in the hands of national leadership. The political leader of the party is a party Chairman who appoints two Deputies and a Secretary General. The administrative leader is the Secretary General. All are appointed in magic circle conferences of senior party leaders - ministers, legislators, Mxare Governors, Mayors and other elected officials. Presidential, mayoral and gubernatorial candidates are chosen in special (two round) primary elections by party members, with an absolute majority necessary for victory. An Executive Council of 144 members is responsible for the day to day runnig of the party. The party has an estimated 1.7 million members and the exceptionally high membership is explained by analysts as due to its structure. At the base of the party structure is the field branch and a single constituency has between 10 and 15 field branches. Nationally there are 3,864 field branches. Field branches are led by elected Executive Committees. The field branches elect members of the district (constituency) branches who in turn nominate National Assembly candidates. Factions VM is heavily factionalised like any mass party. Factions are both personality and ideology based. The main ideological factions are: Sots'aluri Demokratebi (Social Democrats) They are the largest left leaning faction in the party. Approximately 18% of all members affiliate with this faction. They support a well regulated mixed economy with some nationalised major industries. They support an internationalist and Artanian federalist union. Socially they range from moderate liberal to moderate conservatives. Prominent social democrats include Defence Minister Vazha Zhvania. P'ermerebs (The Farmers) The Farmers are the largest faction in the party, an estimated 54 % of all VM members belong to this faction. It is the centrist and dominant faction. Members support rural development and are corporatists economically. They are generally socially conservative and hold traditional values to be sacred. Prominent members include President Semon Tsulukidze and several senior Ministers. Liberalebi (Liberals) The Liberals are the second largest faction with some 23% of members considered to be liberals. They hold classical liberal views and are generally sceptical of state intervention in the economy. Socially they hold a vast array of views ranging from extreme social liberalism to moderate conservatism. Prominent members include ex-Interior Minister Nodar Panjikidze. The main personality based factions are: Tsuluists Tsuluists are disciples of Prezidenti Semon Tsulukidze They are opposed to Cherkezians and support charismatic presidential leadership. They are mostly socially conservative and centrist on economic issues. Prezidenti Tsulukidze is not formalyl affiliated with the faction but several of his loyal supporters lead it. Cherkezians Chwrkezians follow State Minister Givi Cherkezia. They are opposed to Tsuluists but not to Prezidenti Tsulukidze.They are generally a little more economically liberal than the rest of the party and support a strong parliamentary system with a weakened Prezidenti. On social issues, most follow the social conservative party line. Support VM enjoys very strong support in rural Hobrazia from all classes. In urban areas the party's pro-welfare policies and paternalism ensure its domination of the lower middle class and working class sections, many of whom often have roots from the VM's heartlands in rural Hobrazia. The urban middle and upper classes are generally suspicious of the party and its supposed 'populist pulse' List of Chairmen Category:Political parties in Hobrazia Category:Hobrazia